Never be her
by Springeta fazbear
Summary: (side note this is my first story tell me how u like it and what I can fix, and ask any questions if your confused, enjoy!) It's been 2 week since Tilly Mal and Severus Snape have been dating, but Tilly is a bit...uneasy


It's been almost 2 weeks since Tilly and Snape became a couple and almost a month since Snape told Tilly about Lilly's death and what she ment to him at the Tilly told Snape about Anguis's death and what he ment to her... Snape and Tilly kept their relationship a secret from the students and teachers, even Dumbledore (even though they both thought he would some how find out). Tilly didn't even Hagrid and Quirrell (even though they felt like brothers to her) or her best friend Trelawney. she kept silent for Snape and his wishes. But students and teachers did notice slight change in both of their behavors over time. In a potion class Snape asked Tilly to demistrate how to mix a curten potion, but she incorrectly stired and the potion ended up melting through the couldren, instead of yelling at her and calling her a dunderhead (like he did with the rest of the students) he just scoulded her and told her to clean it up while he told her and the class how to stir it correctly. Some students were suprised that Snape didn't yell at Tilly or insult her, as for Tilly when she was talking to a student in her free time the topic slowly turned to teachers, the student said something about Snape, and when Tilly was asked what she thought of Snape she smiled, it was not like the usual bright cherry smile she was know to have but more of a dreamy, love stuck smile, "I think he's wonderful." Tilly said "There's no one like him." Tilly blushed she loved the thought of him, he was usually on her mind, Tilly would then snap back and awkwardly try to switch to a diffrent subject or say she has to go somewhere or say she forgot something. Snape on the other hand, if asked about Tilly, he would start off with "she's compitent, kind, loyal, hardworking..." He would sometime's trail off "she's careing and nice to be around..." Snape would softly sigh, and some people would be lucky to catch a small glimce of a small smile on hes face before quickly talking about somthing else. people did expect something between them, but Tilly would deny and Snape would coldly shoot down the idea (and some people would be afraid to ask Snape about it). none the less they were rumors about it, but the students didn't say anything about it infront of Snape, and Tilly just ignored it. But one day at dinner Proffesor Mcgonagall (hearing the rumors) asked Snape about it. "Severus, did you hear about the new rumor going around the school?" the black haired proffesor looked up at his colleague, "About what?" he asked as he drank his pumpkin juice. "nothing much just about how you and Tilly are in a relationship." Snape almost spit out his drink "What?" Snape said raising his voice, not many people noticed over the loud clattering of the voices of teachers and students, "Are you sure?" Snape asked lowering his voice a little. "yes I am sure, Severus but i do wonder... is it true?" Mcgonagall sipped her drink Snape grumbled but decided to tell her the truth "yes, me and Tilly are together." Snape lowered his voice to a whisper but it was high enough for Mcgonagall to hear "but we want to keep it a secret." Mcgonagall knodded "understood, Severus." Snape sighed and looked over at Tilly next to him, talking to Trelawney. They where both talking and laughing, it was dificult to hear what they where saying over everyone else Tilly caught a glimpse of Snape's stare and smiled, Snape slightly waved as Tilly turned back to her conversation and Snape turned back to his meal.

later that night Snape was walking through the halls of the castle checking if any troublesome students was out of bed past curfew, as he walked to the bridge, connecting one side of the castle to another, as he started crossing he noticed the moon outlined a female figure. He walked closer as he started to see more physical details of the figure, it had blonde wavy hair with tints of red, it wore a white tanktop with grey sweatpants, it looked at him, her blood red eyes seemed to glow in the dark. "Tilly?" Snape said as he walked next to her "Afternoon, Sevy." Tilly said in a monotone voice. Tilly eyelids where low and she didn't have her perky smile on either. "Tilly, whats wrong?" Snape asked as he sat next to her. "Nothing, really." Tilly said as she looked out at the full moon. Snape followed her gaze "did Lupin take the wolfsbane potion?" he asked "yes, i saw him take it." Snape nodded as a wolf was herd howling "how was class with Quirrell?" "it was fine..." "what happened today?" Snape asked "nothing..." "Tilly, I know something happened with you. just tell me." Tilly sighed "I was thinking..." Tilly began "do you still love Lilly?" Snape was caught off guard by the question "why do you ask?" "I was just wondering." "Well, do you still love Anguis?" Tilly's eyes widened "Just wondering..." "I see your point." Tilly sighed. "But if you must know" he sighed deeply "I do still have some feelings for her...Always." "and i guess i still do have feelings for Anguis" Tilly said looking at Severus. "still, why do you ask me about her?" "you two where really close, wern't you. Sevy?" Severus looked out at the moon "yes...one of my best friend as a child." Severus seemed to smile "but that Potter boy!" he said angered as his smile faded "she said that she could never like him. but after what i called her..." his anger seemed to demish into sorrowful mummbles "I wasn't suprised that she started being with him more often" his long black hair cover his face "Sevy, i'm sor-" "I apogized to her on numerous occations" he continued as he turned away "I could have changed if she wanted me to. Be the man that she wanted." "Sevy. calm down, it's alright." Severus looked at Tilly, dead in the eyes as anger appered on his face "easy for you to say! your lover wasn't killed by" he stoped and looked away. Tilly couldn't speak, Severus was right, Anguis was thought to have commited suicide, but her and her 2 other friends, Ala and Chris, thought that he was killed by a death eater, he was a muggle born Slythrin after all, muggle born just like Ala, Chris, and Tilly. all of them from different houses. Tilly sighed "Sevy. I'm sorry," "funny thats what I said to her, 'I'm sorry' over and over again" Severus covered his face with his hand. Tilly thought she saw a tear in his eye. she steped infont of him. "Severus.", he huffed "what?" he felt Tilly's arms wrap around his body. "I didn't mean to upset you" Tilly said laying her head on his chest "I'm just scared..." her voice was low but still audible, "of what?" Severus asked, his hand on Tilly's back. "you where just so close to lilly..." Tilly shifted "I'm afraid that i can't mean as much to you as she did, I'll never be her" they both. lowered to the ground and kneeled. "Tilly..." she looked at Severus as he put his hands on her cheeks "you're correct, you'll never be her." Tilly's eyes looked away. "but that doesn't mean you don't mean as much" Severus brought her closer to him. "And I know I won't ever be Anguis and I know he did mean a lot to you and still does" Tilly started to feel that same feeling she felt when she first fell in love with Anguis, then later on Snape. Tilly made eye contact with him again. "Tilly" his voice was soft and they where nose to nose with each other. "yes Sevy." Severus leaned in to kiss Tilly, she kissed back. "I love you." he said as they seprated, his fingers going through her long red tinted blonde hair. "I love you too, Sevy."


End file.
